Aphrodite's Evil Plan
by 20Aphrodite11
Summary: When Aphrodite's bored,she sends Annabeth and Percy to London.When DeathEaters storm Diagon Alley,Percy's taken.She flees and finds 12 Grimmauld Place which is empty until The Order come to use it as HQ.Can she flee before they figure out her secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: My friend and I wrote this story. If we are writing on Fanfiction it means we are probably not Rick Riordan or J.. We aren't.**

Aphrodite POV

I was bored. Very bored. My fave couple, Percabeth, were getting so predictable! Athena and Poseidon had put an end to all the drama.

I was kinda hoping that Kronos would come back to get some drama going. Back to the start. Bored. So very bored...bored bored bored-diddy bored-diddy bored...

Wait! What was it Hecate had said about some weird magic-ky world she controlled? It was sure to have some couples and, OMG I just had the most amazing idea ever!

I summoned the Mist and called:

"O' Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, I call on thee. Show me Hecate", and there was Hecate looking, kind of annoyed.

"What? If you want more ever lasting lipstick.I told you ha...".

"Oh shush sweetie, I just need you bring Percy and Annabeth to London and tell them...something".

Hecate snorted and answered "Oh sure and what do I get? Nothing,apart from ,no".

"Well you'll get ... if you don't do it then I'll make sure nobody will ever fall for you again."

"Fine but no more make-up".

I nodded and then Hecate slashed through the Mist and disappeared. I turned on the the T.V. And flicked through the channels thinking of all the drama to come.

**A/N. : Well how was it, good, bad or are you crying your eyes out because we got the characters wrong? **

**We're gonna make it longer! Sorry it's short, but Peppy the Elf (co-writer of this story) wouldn't let me add more and first chapters are usually short and blah blah blah!. **

**Anyway, R&R and tell us what you think. **

**We'll probably update every week or so.**

**Anyone who reveiws will get a free ride on Blackjack and Percy Jackson! (Not that he's tied up in the corner or anything.)**

**Percy:*SCREAM* Save me... PLEASE!**

**Us: Be quiet!**

**Bye for now,**

**Grá the Sparkly-Fairy-Eater and Peppy the Glittery Elf!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We are not Rick Riordan or J. but we so wish we are.**

Annabeth pov

"Annabeth," my name was shouted by the one anly Percy Jackson, Saviour Olympusf course, Seaweed Brain. He came bounding into the Athena cabin, earning a round of glares from my siblings, who were either studying or reading or doing really hard algebra. I myself was planning for Capture the Flag which was to on this Friday.

I turned around and asked a bit harshly. "What?"

"Chiron wants to see us in the Big House in a few minutes," not even bothered by the glares that were coming from my siblings.

"Ok, just let me put this away," and I turned around and rolled up the plans. I walked out with him and slipped my hand into his.

We walked past the Aphrodite cabin. Which as usual stunk perfume.

"So Seaweed Brain, why does he need us?"

"Who?", I turned around to my idiotic boyfriend who was staring at my hair and replied "Chiron,who else?".

"Oh, he didn't say but it's probably just a change in our schedules, you know?"

I nodded and we continued our way up to the big house where I could see Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle.

"Ha, in your face you rambunctious pony!." Guess who said that. Chiron looked amused.

"Em, Chiron you wanted to see us?" Percy asked.

"Ah yes. There is someone here to see you," and he led us to a room that I had never entered before. In the corner stood a figure. As the figure stepped forword, I could see that it was a woman who was wearing a Greek chiton that light seemed to bounce off and a black cloak. Her frizzy black hair was put up in an elegant knot and she had pale skin.

I knew immediatley who this was and knelt before her. Percy who obviously didn't know who she was knelt aswell. He was smart enough to know that this was a goddess and respect had to be shown. She didn't say anything so it was me who broke the silence.

"Lady Hecate, to what do we deserve this honour?". Percy eyes widened as he realised who this was. She had been on Kronos's side during the Second Titan War and Percy had gotten a throne in Olympus and a cabin here in Camp Half-Blood for her and the other minor gods and goddesses.

"I am here on buisness from Aphrodite and she has a request for you to go to London for...vacation." I could tell that wasn't the real reason. As I'm able to read people's minds to an extent but she kept her thoughts well hidden.

"Anyway, you'll be going in an hour through a magical devise called a port key.I gave it to Chiron and I told him how to use it.

Where you are staying is completely up to you. You have a credit card which is being funded by Aphrodite, so it's limit-less." She turned to leave but then turned to Percy and said,

"Thank you, for everything." Before she vanished in a poof of dust and glitter.

I turned to Percy and said "Well that was unexpected."

Which to Percy replied "Who cares we're going to London."

He turned around and ran towards the door. In his head he was doing a mental list of what he was going to bring to London.

I laughed and turned to go out the door. Thinking how bad can a vacation be?. I had no idea how wrong I was.

**A/N: Bonjour**

**We're back and longer that ever!**

**We are very sad to announce Percy got away but instead we're tracking Nico!yay!**

**Anywho, the next update won't be as soon,sadly :( **_**But **_**mid-term is soon so we'll probably update sooner.**

**So review and tell all your friends about this story. (If you have any.)Peppy stop being mean.**

**About Annabeth being able to read minds it's because she's born from the brain we decided to make her be able to read minds. And the rambunctious pony thing is from this girl at our school. :) The mis-spellings are because this computer doesn't like us.**

**So review and tell people, we have your fave PJO character Nico right here 'cause Peppy just put him in our kidnapping bag!**

**Peace out**

**Peppy the Glittery Elf and Grá the Sparkly Fairy-Eater. :) (and Nico)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Dumbledore's POV

Disclaimer: We sadly do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. :(

The room suddenly changed from the boring white of the meeting room to a large pink and fluffy room. In the center two women stood conversing in hushed tones.

Albus noticed straight away that he wasn't seen or heard and walked up to them. He had to step right beside the taller one of the two to be able hear their conversation.

"Have they arrived and are they near the entrance?" the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, her face seemed to change all the time. Straight away he knewwho she was.

"Of course, I followed your exact instructions and they should arrive their soon," the second one answered to which the first one jumped up and down, squealing.

Albus wanted to shout out and ask who was coming and what entrance but the room changed almost as quick as it had come.

* * *

><p>Now Albus saw the outside of the Leaky Cauldron. It must have been at some late point in the night because no-one was around. Wait there was, standing in the corner talking urgently, and he could tell it wasn't just the black market traders from Knockturn Alley.<p>

They were dressed in normal Muggle attire, too normal for any wizard to have pulled of and they were quite visible in their orange T-shirts, shredded in places, which were practically glowing in the low light.

They looked quite disoriented and the one with black hair was gesturing wildly while he spoke a famaliar language in angry tones.

"Seaweed Brain, those Hellhounds were probably not there to set you on edge. Maybe they were wandering around."

"Annabeth, you know how I hate having to kill them. Besides, Hellhounds don't just wander around, do they?"

"They might have wanted us to go somewhere, you know they have odd ways of getting us places."

As Albus moved closer he saw something that scared him so very much. The girl, Annabeth, had striking gray eyes that you could almost see the cogs working in her head through. Her honey blonde hair cascaded down her back in scarily familiar waves. The sight of her brought pain to his mind.

Those were the features he was constantly tryin to rid himself of, the eyes have charmed to a piercing blue to match the rest of his family, the hair he had dyed an auburn to get as far away from his own honey blonde as possible. The sharp features, the confidant stance, it scared him more than anything else in his life ever had.

As if triggering something inside of him, the backround changed again, to a familiar scene he had always tried so hard to forget.

* * *

><p>An elegant house stood on the elegant street, and he saw a younger version of himself with his own colouring yelling at his brother and once dear friend. He watched as calmly as he could as his younger self drew his wand and pointed it at his brother threateningly.<p>

"Go on, do it,"Gellert had shouted drawing his own wand. The younger Albus turneed on Grindelwald.

"How dare you even try and recruit me! I thought of you as a friend!"

Minutes passed, hexes thrown, insults shouted. Albus looked away not wanting to relieve the most horrible moment of his live. The moment where he had murdered his own sister. Ariana had tried to help putting herself in between them and pleading for them to stop in her sweet little voice.

She had lost control of her magic, and he had reacted reflexively shooting an extremely powerful curse her way. The older Albus turned around, wanting to see her in her last moments, other than when he had when he was seventeen and had been a cowardly fool. He turned to see her pale face, shock evident in her eyes that her own _brother_ had killed her. Albus could see the tears on her face as she had shed as she tried stop her brothers an d their friend.

Albus felt an unbelievable gulit as he relived her last moments as she fell to the ground lifeless.

He heard her last blood-curdling scream ringing in his ears that chilled him to the bone, knowing that _he _had caused it.

He woke up, drenched in sweat as Minerva and Severus peered at him anxiously. He could feel the tears in his eyes, streaming down his face and he rose unashamedly and fled the room.

Demigod dreams sucked.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-duuuun. Who knew Dumbledore was so ansty? WE DID!<strong>

**We are very sorry that it took so long to update but we got NO revies _and _we were stuck with places with no internet.**

**We want and we will get reviews from added this to Alerts/Favourites or just read it. If we don't we won't update for 2 months. And that would suit us fine 'cus we are lazy.**

**Sorry about her. She can be very threatening and mean. Review even if you think we're evil!**

**Love, Grá and Eppie/Peppy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dumbledore's POV

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Albus just couldn't understand his dream or rather they all somehow related? If so,how? He just couldn't picture them together all together in his mind.

He walked over to his pensieve, deciding that pacing and mumbling wouldn't help, this time.

He withdrew his memory watching swirl in the shimmery black mess that held so many other dreams.

The only thing Albus Dumbledore knew for certain was that somebody was messing with the Wizardring World and he that he couldn't stand, this world was so much better than theirs and bitterly he thought mine.

"Sir?", he turned and saw Severus Snape standing at the door. Standing hesitantly just like when he was a school boy and he had been called to Albus' office and that was how their relationship was, never like friends like the rest of the Order treated him. If he thought about it was exactly like Harry's and his own friendship if he could call it was.

"Sir, it is time to leave for the meeting" he stepped back and held the door open for Albus to step through.

"Of course, and Severus just call me Albus", and without hesitation walked out the door towards the spare classroom used for the meetings at the moment.

As they walked towards the castle entrance Albus sensed something was the matter "Severus is there anything the matter?",

"No Albus, should there be?", but he stumbled over his words so it was obvious he was lying.

"Your lying", it wasn't a question but a statement, like so many other things that Dumbledore spoke about.

Severus sighed "We're worried about you. You woke up yesterday covered in sweat, crying and whispering 'what entrance?' over and over."

"Well, we all have bad dreams,don't we?".

"But not many people your age-."

"I will explain later. Now shall we go?".

"Yes."

The walked down the hallway in an uncomfortable silence, Severus wondering about the old headmaster and Dubledore once again brooding about the dreams.

They made their way to the gates and then the carriages. The Headmaster walked straight towards the skelatal black horse-like creature that pulled the carriage.

"Thestrals are beautiful creatures, Severus, though there are reasons they are feared. Be glad you cannot see them."

Albus looked towards the Potions teacher.

"Shall we?"

He opened the door and waited for Severus to follow him.

"I can see them."

Noticing the quizical look on Albus' face he said;

"I saw them, well Potter anyway. When the Dark Lord murdered them. I had wanted to say sorry, before they," here he choked a little,''Died."

Albus nodded knowing why he had wanted to see them. The carriage started and they were off.

When they arrived at the Hog's Head, the Order was already assembled.

"Molly and Arthur couldn't come. Something to do with Fred and George's new prank. Neither could Dung," said Tonks.

Albus nodded in acknowledgement.

"Who called this meeting?"

"I did," said Kingsley Shacklebolt, in his deep, rumbling voice.

"And why?" asked Albus, fairly sure he already knew the answer.

"The Ministry. They're being difficult. Won't believe he's back."

"Well that's to be expected. Fudge is really touchy about this. Thinks we're building an army to overthrow the Ministry," said Tonks nonchalantly.

"We are already aware of that matter, and I think we all know that's not the reason we're here. So, what is?" asked Albus, leaning forward slightly in his chair.

"Well," Remus started,''I have spotted something odd in London-"

Minerva cut across him.

"Your condition, Albus, was not the best yesterday. Care to explain?"

"I am sorry about falling asleep, Minerva, but I was tired, Harry has been trying to my attention a lot recently, and-"

"You know that isn't what I ment."

"Well, I'd rather not talk about it _and_,'' he gave the professor a stern look, '' It is not the right time."

"Um, I've been seeing Harry-at least I _think_ it's Harry-around London a lot, with a blonde girl,"

said Remus Lupin, dropping a bomb.

"Yeah, they were kinda weird, really," said Sirius, stretching his arms out behind his head.

"When'd you suddenly decide to join the conversation?" Remus asked tiredly.

"Been about it for a while now,"Sirius replied conversationally.

"Gentlemen, concentrate here. How did Harry get out? We've put up security proceedures," Kingsley said, reasonably.

"That does seem to be the most worrying prospect. If Harry can get out of Number 4 with out some-one from our Order, who can get inside?"

mused Albus.

"We don't know for sure about this, so for now we could just set some-one on their tail. Remus? Sirius? Up for the job?", asked Tonks.

"Yes, please," said Sirious jumping up and down on his seat, "I haven't been on a mission in ages!".

"There is a reason for that Sirious, you are a wanted man," said Albus.

"Please, I'll be with Remus and he's no fun. So I won't get in trouble," he pleaded.

Albus sighed but finally replied "Alright but you are to very cautious. Do you hear me? And no wandering off this time."

"Yes mother," Sirius mockingly replied but then seeing the glare from Severus hastily said "Thank you," and with that he grabbed Lupin, turned and disappeared.

"Well, I suppose that concludes this meeting. Goodbye, the next will be in a week but in Hogwarts this time and at the usual time unless a meeting is called upon," and with that he collected his cloak and strided out the door while being followed by Severus.

Once they were several feet away from the Hogs Heads. The dark haired professor turned on the the old headmaster.

"You owe me an explanation,"

But Albus just kept walking and finally he answered,''I know I do Severus, but the time is not ripe."

"Couldn't you just tell me and my questions to rest, just to get it over with? Not to wait for the 'right time'," making air quotes around right. Yet the silver haired man stayed silent. Finally losing his temper he yelled "Tell me!"

"I am sorry but I shan't," before turning and disappearing the way Remus and Lupin disappeared.

Leaving his companion alone to wander up the way to the majestic castle.

Albus was once again pacing around his office, waiting for Remus and Sirius and the rest of the Order. About 3 minutes later the Order piled in, standing at different places in the room untill the duo that they were waiting for barged in. Albus raised his eyebrows.

"The-"

"There was an-"

"It was-"

"I-"

"We don't-"

"I couldn't-"

"Just-"

"Ouch," they finally agreed.

"Lemon drop?" Albus asked amusedly.

"Sure," said Sirius and popped several in his mouth. Remus scoffed at him.

"Disgusting," he shook his head, "Anyway, we were tailing them and we found out they're names are Percy and Annabeth-"

"They have little pet names for each other, what were they Moony? Clever Girl and Fish-Face?"

Siruis said through his mouthful of lemon drops, and shook his head.

"No, I think it was Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl, Siri-poo."

Sirius glanced at him snidely and threw his hands up in the air.

"How many times do I have to-"

"As much as I would love to hear you banter away all day, I need information," Albus interrupted.

"Um, well, they were quite cuddly to be honest. At one point the guy started ranting about how the gods were out to get them and then a thunder-storm started. The blonde girl was really smart and I think she knew we were there. She reminded me of you a little, Albus. When we followed them to their hotel room Sirius walked into an 'invisible barrier' or something and that's why his nose is bleeding."

Albus had not noticed Sirius' bleeding nose until now though the flow seemed to have stopped.

"Oh, yeah," Sirius muttered, "That's why people were looking at me weirdly."

He lifted his wand and pointed it at his nose.

"Scourgify," all the blood disappeared from his face.

"Well, thank you Remus, and you Sirius. I most appreciate you coming."

"Thaks for the lemon drops," and with that the duo left and Albus' suspicions were confirmed.

These two people were demigods, and soon enough he'd have to tell some-one, about who they were. Who _he_ was.

**A/N: Guys we need updates and this chapter took two and a half hours so please review**

**Till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth was wrecked. They had been fighting monsters left,right and center since they landed in London. Walking around London was hard enough, the amount of mist that seemed to be eveywhere.

And now she was drained of every little energy that she had. When they figured someone or something had been following them she had to put a barrier around their hotel room and then almost straight away she collapsed.

So here she was a Daughter of Athena relying on a stupid Seaweed Brain to keep her healthy and carry her everywhere. She hated having to rely on anyone but having to rely on _him._

"Oh well," she thought may as well make the best of it and called out to Percy,

"Seaweed brain, could you get me cherry blossom ice-cream and cactus ice-cream please?" Seeing his face she called out "And get marshmallows and I don't want any other flavour."

He approached her and his face was in an 'are-you-really-serious-or-am-I-hallucinating?' expression.

"Uh, Wise Girl I don't think those flavours exist. At all. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Quite sure, now shouldn't you be going?" she answered giving him a sweet smil.

"Couldn't you go with chocolate or something else that's a normal flavour?" Percy pleaded.

"No and before you go will you carry me into the sitting room and turn on the television?" she snapped/asked.

"Kay..." He lifted her up and brought her into the sitting room, depositing her on the couch. He walked over to the TVand turned it on, throwing the remote in her general direction.

Percy turned back to her, kissed her hair,said goodbye and left, picking up the keys, some money and a map.

Strange Seaweed Brain, thought Annabeth.

She lifted her the remote up weakly and pointed it at the TV, flicking through the channels.

Suddenly, she felt a strange buzzing inside her, just like she had outside that pub, the Leaky Cauldron, a pub that seemed to be covered in mist. As if to grab whatever the buzzing at the edge of her mind the TV suddenly changed channel or at least she thought it had.

Looking closer she saw that this was diferent, for starters it was in black and white and the headlines were of those of a mortal newspaper. The only thing about the 'newspaper' that did not support her theory was that . . . well, the pictures moved. There was a pudgy man wringing a bowler hat in his hands (the poor hat had never had a chance) and he seemed to be trying to reassure the large amount of reporters about something, his eyes nervously flicking to and fro. The headlines said:

FUDGE ASSURES MINISTRY THAT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED IS NOT A THREAT.

With a start she realised she had seen something that looked exactly like it before; in the Hecate Cabin but someone had hastily stuffed it away before she could have a closer look. The image dissapeared and in it's place stood a girl with frizzy red hair and marked jeans.

"Gods, Annabeth, have you been listening to a thing I've said for the last minute?" said the girl snarkily.

"Rachel?"said Annabeth confusedly.

"Yes. I've been standing here for the last few minutes talking to you about this weird vision I've had recently." she answered impatiently.

"I-I just zoned out. I saw this-this newspaper. It was moving. The headlines said something about chocolate and He-Who-Wasn't-Named. What did that mean?" she asked still confused.

"Fudge is a surname, Anna. And it's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I was just telling you about that vision-which was the newspaper-by the way and you just . . . looked at me." the redhead was chewing her lip, almost overtaking Annabeth in the hypothetical 'confused' competition.

"Don't you dare call me Anna," said Annabeth, snapped out of her reverie by the dreaded nickname.

"Alright, alright, but you're not even an Oracle. And how could we have had the same vision as me? The only possible way is for you to be able to read minds or you were in my mind when I had the vision. Odd, much? This has _never _happened before. _Ever_."

"Oh." was her intelligent reply.

Then Percy burst into the room, shouting:

"I don't belong in the mental hospital!" at some unknown person on the other side.

He looked at the two girls who wore expresions that suggested confusion and the possibility of bursting out laughing.

"Confusioness," said the freckled girl.

"Confusioness," the other agreed. They burst into giggles.

"Girls," said the Seaweed Brain. A blonde teenager walking by heard this and said to Percy:

"At least they're not slapping you. That's way worse than being confused."

"Yeah, Malfoy, we all know about Granger's strength from that escapade."

"Shut up, Zabini." The two unknown boys walked off.

"O-kay," said Percy.

He was beyond confused. Why did people assume you should be in a mental hospital because you asked for cherry-blossom and cactus ice-cream? Maybe he should have made an attempt to flatten his hair. Maybe they thought he'd been electrified.

**Le-gasp! Malfoy's being nice! And I would like to have the privilege of nicknaming this chapter Confusion. Thank you * takes bow*. This was really just a catch up on Percabeth and their confusioness on what they're supposed to be doing. BTW we just wanted to put Malfoy in. No other reason really. And this is based in OotP for those who haven't already worked that out. And we won't be able to post as often because we have to do a project. Reviews! Need motivation and reason to go on!**

**Cookies(which is an equivalant to love),**

**Gra and Peppy. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians _or_ Harry Potter.**

**BTW if it's in Italics its thoughts.**

**Annabeth POV.**

Annabeth was _very_ confused. There should be a whole new _word _for how confuzzled – oh, gods she'd just used _that_ word - she was. Honestly, wasn't reading another person's mind a myth or something?

_Annabeth,_ she chided herself, _The _gods _were a myth before you met Grover and Thalia and . . . You-Know-Who. The world is proving that some things you thought were impossible _are _possible._

She was still mulling over that when Percy entered the room.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout?"

"How did you know I was thinking about something?"

"Two reasons: number one: you're always thinking. Number two: you get that cute little look on your face when you're thinking really hard."

Annabeth smiled at him. Percy pouted.

"I don't get a kiss?"

She looked at him, in all his pout-y glory, and she couldn't resist teasing him a little.

"If you get some cherry-blossom ice-cream and some cactus ice-cream."

He looked at her in horror.

"But those people at the shop- they—they thought I was—crazy!"

Annabeth thought this warranted a kiss a she gave him one. He punched the air.

"Finally! I have won over this fair maiden! Mwahahaha!"

_Oh, he's a crazy boy._

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah?"

"You are crazy."

"Spose. Annabeth, you know outside that pub, the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, there were a few people outside, y'know the ones dressed in those really long dress-cloak things?"

"They were cloaks Percy."

"Well, anyway, they kept pointing at me and muttering about why some guy named Potter—I think that that's a surname- was there. And then a girl with blonde hair and these really weird earrings came to talk to me about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. She was nice, y'know but kinda looney. I think her name was Luna. She kept mentioning how Fudge was a coward and how her father exposed him in the Quibbler. And then she looked at me and said: ' Oh, sorry, you're not Harry' all mysterious like. Then she just walked off."

"Fudge? Like a person, not the chocolate?"

"Yeah. She called him the Minister for Magic."

"Did she say anything about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Er, no. She did say something about You-Know-Who and some guy named Voldemort."

Annabeth thought. Could these be the same person? Voldemort was a pretty weird name, but could the man behind the title be dangerous? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sounded pretty dangerous. The only way was to ask around and see the reaction. She stood up.

"Annabeth?," Percy asked, confusion clear on his face, "I thought you weren't strong enough."

"Well, let's find out if that's true. Let's go back to that pub."

She walked over to the coffee table and picked up the keys to the room.

"C'mon, Percy."

"Eurgh, fine."

They hailed a taxi and told it to go to Charing Cross Road.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain, we're here."

"Right. So, what now?"

"We'll just go to that pub and ask around."

" 'Kay."

Annabeth closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She felt the buzzing in the pit of her stomach and opened her eyes again. She could see through the Mist, which was an extremely odd type. The normal Mist would give demigods occasional glimpes through it. Since she'd gotten to England, she hadn't felt safe at all. The Mist was entirely different here. But as well as not being able to know monsters, there was a plus side.

It was as if the gods had granted her a gift. The Big Three had their own powers; Thalia with her lightning, Percy with his sea, and Nico, with his skeletons. Well, Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, and Athena had to do with wisdom. Suddenly, dozens of different thoughts came to mind.

_She'd jumped out of Zeus's brain in full body armour. Annabeth had been a brainchild too. Athena had to do with the mind. The mind was based in the brain. That man that had walked into the barrier- his nose had bled and the nose was almost directly connected to the brain. All of her 'powers'_, Annabeth reflected, _came from brain-power or affected the brain._

Annabeth was the most powerful daughter of Athena yet.

_Wow. I really am crazy. Or just scarily clever like Seaweed Brain says I am. How did I come up with that equation? Gods, I need to talk to Mom._

"Um, Annabeth?"

Annabeth was snapped out of her reverie.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain?"

"I was gonna ask if you were okay, but you seem fine now. So, next question: where is it?"

"It's right here," she said, pointing to the sign.

"Right, then. Do we have to act like English people? Do I have to say 'blimey' and stuff? That'd be so cool. I 've never been to England bef -"

"Percy!"

"Yes?"

"We'll just act like normal, okay?"

"Okay," he said, rather forlornly.

"Right let's go."

And they walked into The Leaky Cauldron.

**A/N: Cliffy! Hate us for the cliffy? So you like it? Hate it? Love it? Want to review? We want you to review. Please? We very much like reviews. Sorry we're late. Had a bad case of business and writer's block :P. Charing Cross Road is actually supposed to be were The Leaky Cauldron is. Look it up. And we know that Luna and Harry only met when they were on the train or something, but maybe she tried to say hi before? Anyways, Happy Easter! Hagrid and Nico say hi! Review PLEASE.**

**Cookie05:** I hope that that helped a bit with the confuzzlement.

**Unicorns,**

**Grá and Peppy! :D**

**Random quote and Happy Easter! **

**Behind every great man is a woman, rolling her eyes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough, we don't own the HP or the PJO worlds.**

**Albus POV.**

Albus was calling an Order meeting. He had to tell them about what the hag Umbridge was doing to their children and he had a very promient secret to tell them. Like a _huge_ secret. Like a way out of the war. But some people might not see it like that. They would probably feel a bit pressured that he was introducing a long-forgotten culture back into the world that was fighting a war, even if they didin't know it yet.

He took a lemon drop from his bowl of lemon drops and popped it in his mouth. He would Apparate to the Head Quarters in an hour, where he expected everyone to be. He'd told them it was urgent, which would encourage them to dismiss activities they might have earlier been doing. Which would hopefully make sure they all appeared there. Because who wanted to break that kind of news twice?

Albus was starting to wander how he would break it to them:  
>'Hey, you heard of the Ancient Greeks in a while? Well, they kinda have to re-introduce themselves to the world now, so you'll be seeing them a lot more frequently soon!'<p>

Maybe he could introduce it as a lesson first, maybe he could tell them myths and see their reaction first? He really didn't want anyone getting freaked out about this.

Trying to keep his mind off it, Albus decided he would go down to the Kitchens. Maybe the elves have those adorable little cupcakes left over from the day before.

To his surprise, there was a student down there already. Then, seeing who it was, Albus lost all sense of doubt. Telling from the catastrophic amounts of food this particular student ate, **(A/N: Bet you know who we're talking about! ;D)** he was surprised that there was any food left at dinner at all. Well, at least the Weasleys made sure that there was no leftovers at the Gryffindor table.

"Hello, Ronald," Albus greeted him.

The redhead jumped, choking on the food he had been greedily gobbling down his gullet. A nearby House Elf rushed forward, and tried to perform a Heimlich Manoeuvre, which failed due to the gangliness of the student, and all the House Elf was doing was forcing his face into the back of his knees, which caused the unfortunate Weasley to fall over, where he landed and almost suffocated the poor House Elf called Annie that had rushed to help him. Another House Elf who had been rushing by with a platter of Avocado Currant Pudding, tripped over them, and, as unlucky as the day had been, the platter soared through the air and hit an unwary and fascinated Albus smack-dab in the middle of the face.

The highly esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards, raised himself from the floor covered in a green gunk, with little currants poking out all over the place.

And he just laughed. At what a single 'hello' could do, at the boy lying on the ground staring at him in disbelief. Then he stopped laughing. Thinking about how long it would take for him to get the little currants out of his beard.

_Oh, just Avada me now!_ He thought.

With a curt, 'goodbye', he left the Kitchens, his cloak swishing out behing him, spraying avocado everywhere. He only came back in to pick up his much needed cupcake.

He tapped his fingers on the mahogany table, waiting for Tonks, the last, to arrive. Then, he heard the tellltale _clunk_ of the troll's foot hitting the floor, and then a voice screaming:

"FILTY HALF-BLOODS! MUDBLOOD SCUM AND DIRT! HALF-BREEDS IN MY _HOUSE! _BESMIRCHING THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK! CREATURES OF DIRT! BLOODTRAITER SON! I'LL TEACH YOU TO-"

By this time, Sirius had gotten up and walked out into the hall. After he had shut the portrait of Walburga Black up, he walked back into the kitchen with a bubblegum-haired Tonks following in his wake.

He smirked at them all and then directed his had toward a waiting Albus.

Twelve years in Azkaban had not seemed to have tarnished his pranksters' gene. But then again, it would probably take him a hundred years in hell to have his enthusiasm in practical jokes go. And then, that would only be scratching the surface.

"Well, as you all know, for the past few years we have had quite a few changes with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers-"

"*Cough*Harry'sfault*cough," announced Sirius. Albus glared.

"-and quite a few people believe that there is a curse on the job. This year we have had particularly bad luck. The Ministry has come up with the idea that we are building an army to oppose them. They have taken matters into their own hands and have sent in a Ministry worker by the name of Dolores Umbridge into the school who has taken up the post of Defense teacher. She has resticted the use of magic in classes and detentions are getting commoner and more dangerous and painful. The worst thing is is that there is nothing I can do. Harry has started to gather students for an Army, which he has named 'Dumbledore's Army' or the DA. I am afraid that I do not think they will last longer than Christmas.

"Also, I am going to have to go away for a while and lull Fudge back into the right sense. Due to what would happen if the Headmaster was taken away."

And so Albus explained what they would do and how they would deal with the moaning of their children.

They nodded their affirmmation and he brought their attention to a new subject, the matter to why having everyone there so important.

"I also have to tell you the reason why I called an urgent meeting."

There were murmurs of agreement. They had had to call of some important meetings and duties. They all wanted to know why.

"I called an urgent meeting because what I am about to explain I have never told anyone before and I would prefer not to have to again." He took a deep breath.

"We all know Greek myths, correct? Jason and the Argonauts, Helen of Troy, King Midas, The Minotaur and such?"

Slow nods. What was the old man up to now?

"Well, do you all know the Olympian gods?"

Some nods, but mostly, nada.

"There's Zeus, the god of the sky, Hera, goddess of marriage and childbirth, Poseidon, god of the sea, Demeter, goddess of agriculture, Hades god of the Underworld, and their sister Hestia, goddess of yielding and home, though she stepped down to let Dionysus, a son of Zeus and the god of wine, onto the Olympian Council. Then there's Apollo and Artemis the twin archer children of Zeus and a goddess called Leto. The god of war, Ares, the goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite, then Hepheastus, the god of the forge and fire. Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, and other useful arts. Lastly there's Hermes, god of merchants, travellers, medicine and thieves. And that's only the major gods. And sometimes, they came down to earth and had children. Known as half-bloods, or correctly, demigods."

Professor McGonagall voiced her thoughts, "Albus that is quite a nice piece of knowledge, but what is the reason for your telling us this?"

He took another deep breath.

"Have you ever wanted something so much that you believed if you tried hard enough it would become real? Well, things can depend purely upon people believing in them. It could keep them alive. Like Voldemort uses fear, the Olympians used prayers. But what if they were believed in so much that they survived hundreds of years, moving to where the heart of civilisation was? It could be possible and we all know that."

"But what are you getting at Albus?," asked Severus impatiently.

"I'm saying that it is possible it is real. Those two minors, the one that looked like Harry? Sea green eyes and black hair. That's the characteristics of a child of Poseidon. Blonde hair and grey eyes? A child of Athena. The girl was most likely my sister."

A few sharp intakes of breath but mostly scoffs, even if Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore himself was saying this.

"Albus, that girl looked fifteen. Your parents, er, passed quite early in your life and even if they hadn't they would have been to old to, er, reproduce," said Remus, going slightly red.

"Yes, I know that the parents you thought were mine did pass quite early, but the thing is the gods are immortal! That means that even if they might age it won't show physically, externally or internally. I didn't want to have to show you this but it seems you will not believe me without it."

He walked across the room to where he had brought his Pensieve. He levitated it over to the head of the table and walked right after it, a vial with the appropriate memories inside it, in his hand.

"Now, I suppose you all know what a tampered memory looks like?" he asked, eyes narrowed. This was a very private memory.

Nods from almost everybody. Albus nodded himself.

"You will be able to tell the difference between this and a tampered memory then. I want you to know that I am trusting you to tell no one about this. It is extremely private."

_More_ nods. Honestly, was that all they did around here?

"Alright, everyone put a finger in," he said, pouring the silver liquid into the Pensieve.

When their eyes had glazed over, which was the sign of someone seeing a memory from a Pensieve, Albus sighed and plunged his hand into the Pensieve.

The image he came upon was his earliest memory. It was him playing with his half-siblings on Olympus, where his siblings, himself and Athena were waiting for Zephyrus to bring him down to Earth. Just then the doors of the small Greek building burst open, a woman with long, flowing blonde hair in a white dress strode in, a man who was fluttering slightly above the ground following in her wake.

"Zephyrus," she directed him, "I need you to especially careful with Albus. I am worried for his future. Apollo tells me that he will be extremely important later on in life. I am not sure whether I want him to remember this, but it will be for his own good." With a slightly worried expression on her face, she touched her index finger to his forehead and then the image faded into another.

It was the day his sister died. He heard himself shouting at his brother, at Gerllert, and then his sister for interrupting. Then came her scream. He heard Aberforth gasp, Gerllert walk away and himself running into his house. He knew this was the point where he had decided to change. To throw away anything that was demigod.

When he realized the image was no longer there, Albus opened his eyes. It was the dream about the demigods. When the dream had faded, and everyone was snapped out of their reverie, Albus glared at them all as they rushed to give 'sorry's and 'I never imagined's. He had had this before. And he definitely didn't want it again.

"Shut up, please," he said, and even though it was barely a whisper, everyone heard it. And did as pleased.

"So," Severus bravely spoke up, "What now?"

"Well, the gods wouldn't have sent them here without some kind of purpose. Maybe they just wanted a bit of entertainment." He sincerely hoped not.

And, billions of miles away, Aphrodite giggled.

**A/N: We are sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about being late! Blame writers' block and life in general! I know it's not fair! Why are we so lazy? Well, we dunno! So anyways, you like? Want to review? (HINT HINT) Or, do you want to jump off a cliff? We really hope you don't, because then we'd have less people reviewing (HINT HINT). BTW, have you seen the official MoA cover! AWESOME! Anyways,**

**Have a Percy Jackson day! (Or not... y'know, 'cause of the dying and stuff?)**

**Grá and Eppie! =D (Luna says hi! We're going Crumple-Horned Snorkack hunting!)**


End file.
